2012-09-28 Registration Protest
It is late afternoon and many of the brokerage firms are just getting out as the market is closed. The sun is starting to lower and street lights are starting to glow faintly. Ollie has spent the week since the Senator's announcement passing out fliers and hanging bills about this protest. He has told anyone that will listen to form up on Wall Street and they will march to City Hall. He has a bull horn and is getting the crowd ready for the march. Really, should somebody who works for the government be here? Marissa's tossed that up both ways all week. True, most people don't know who Mend is, but even so... On the other hand, she IS going to oppose this stupidity, if she can work out the best way to do it. This might give her some ideas. She's slipped into the crowd wearing jeans and a rainbow tie-dye T-shirt with 'Be yourself' printed on it. Looks like swag from some gay pride event somewhere. Colossus has been deeply troubled since hearing of the Senator's changing opinion regarding registration. So when he heard of a public protest against it, he really didn't need to think long before deciding to join it. And in his case, he is not merely in his metal form but wearing the uniform he uses for the JLA as well. He's never been shy about stating his opinion or being willing to be stand in the front as an example and today he's here to declare quite loudly that he's against this law. Flier in hand, Tanya stands with her arms loosely folded, listening to Oliver's calling-out over the bullhorn, but also looking around at the other protesters. She's glad to see a decent attendance; maybe this will mean that such a horrid idea won't actually go through, that maybe the people in charge will actually listen. One never knows, after all--though she's sure there's going to be--opposition. There almost always is. Billy Kaplan's parents were of two minds when they found out that their son was planning on joining the anti-registration protest. First they were of course worried about his safety in case things went bad, and second as fairly liberal doctors that protested for the rights of others in their own youth they were very proud. With back pack slung over his shoulders, filled with bottles of watter and a first aid kit just in case thank you Momma Kaplan, and a poster board sign in hands the dark haired teen has found a decent place up front and center in the protest. His poster shows a hand drawn arm with a series of numbers written down the wrist and the words, "Registration has been tried before." Eddie wasn't quite brave enough to join in the protest as himself. But the costumed teen Axiom is there at least. On the fringes of things, he's watching for signs of trouble. Axiom is definitely anti-registration, this sort of thing exactly why he doesn't trust the government. When he notices Colossus in the area as well, Axiom debates a moment before starting to make his way towards him. Even here, he's a fan boy. "They say registration will be like a driver's license," calls out Ollie to the crowd. "They want us to believe it is for our safety." He shakes head. "Information is power, my friends, and that is what they want. They want a super human data base." He looks over the crowd. He points at Billy's sign. "We don't any of us to be numbered like a library book so they can 'check' us out and use us as they see fit." His eyes fall on Colossus. He knows the big guy even if they are not really on first name basis. He nods to him as he looks out over the crowd. Quietly, Marissa makes her way towards the front of the crowd, if she can. She's not carrying a sign or a placard, mostly because she had to ride here from Metropolis and it's just hard to carry one on a bike. The T-shirt will have to make some kind of a point. But as she does so, somebody says, "Hey, isn't that Marissa Sometimes." As if caught in the act, the girl turns to face them. Colossus nods back to Ollie and looks around at the spectators. Mixed among them are reporters and camera crews. Hopefully they're getting lots of shots of a Justice League member at the head of the protest. He'll undoubtedly hear about it tomorrow. Undoubtedly pro-Registration senators will get their panties in a twist and some might even try yelling at the President. Oh well. As another costumed hero heads toward him, he looks over and nods a greeting. Overhearing the question about Marissa, he turns to look. Now that's certainly going to make the news. At suitable pauses in the speech, Tanya sticks her index finger and thumb into her mouth for a high-pitched whistle of agreement and encouragement. She also looks around at all the costumed sorts, and half-wishes she had one, too. It would at least make for a better statement, though the closest thing to a costume she has is her work uniform. Not quite the same effect, there. At least the media is here, which makes the famous faces amongst the crowd that much more important. She nudges the nearest camera-holder and point the man at Colossus and Marissa, so he can get some good shots. Billy Kaplan hears the person ask about Marissa Sometimes and of course has to turn and look. Since it looks like she is trying to make her way too the front of the march he starts to mutter to himself just loud enough he can hear but no one else is likely too over the sounds of the protest. What does he say to himself? Something about obstacles and movement. The effect though, as his powers come into play, is that her path to the front of the crowd becomes suddenly a lot easier to find. Of course by chance the path will lead her right too an open space near Billy. If she continues her path and ends up next to him Billy will give her a small wave and say, "Hi." Sheepishly, Axiom looks up at Colossus as he gets near. "Umm...h-hi. I didn't know anyone from the Justice League was going to b-b-be here, sir," he says, happy that there's some support from up there. He overhears the question sent Marissa's way and looks over in surprise. When he sees Billy in the crowd, Axiom jumps. He didn't think he'd see his friend in the crowd either, thinking Mrs. Kaplan would have vetoed protest plans. Ollie, who is not in any costume but civilian attire, certainly made no secret about this protest or his planned march. As such, the NYPD has turned out in force. Such a heated discussion often leads to high tempers. Of course, they are not immune to that either but they are staying very button down at the moment. Ollie turns his head as hears Marissa's, or more importantly her last, name. He does not really think about the crowd parting but calls out to the crowd, "Welcome her, folks. We should never be afraid of words. We welcome discussion. Welcome." Not Charles Sometimes. Marissa. His daughter. His estranged and disinherited daughter who, thanks to the magical assistance, ends up next to...Billy. Great. She had meant to just watch, just be here, but people have noticed her...and thanks to her father outing her on national television, she's likely on the radar of these people. At least that crazy woman doesn't seem to be here. "...hi," she offers to Billy. "You are Axiom, da?" Colossus asks, extending a hand to the younger hero. "I have seen you in the news reports. I am pleased to see other heroes here protesting an unjust law. But you will call me by my name and not sir. I am not a sir." Except to his students, of course. Arching a brow in thought, Tanya scans the crowd some more, somewhat uneasy. These things never go well, really--or at least, it's so inoften that something doesn't "happen" as to may as well be "never". Looking back to Ollie, she gives another whistle as he "introduces" Marissa, then she adds her voice to the crowd's welcoming. Billy Kaplan gives Marissa a friendly smile and says, "Welcome to the front rows, and don't let anything anyone says bother you, we can't pick our families after all." Not that that has ever bothered Billy since he has heard from a few people that if it were possible to pick families his is the one everyone would pick. He has been watching as much of the group of people on the protesters he could and when Axiom spots him and starts he can't help but grin and give him a wave. He had debated showing up in costume too, but wanted to make his statement about registration as himself, not as his alter ego. As a cheer for Marissa goes up Billy adds his own voice to it, but not too loud since she is right there next to him. Axiom jumps in surprise yet again. Colossus knows who he is. Nodding quickly, he shakes the offered hand and can't help but notice how small his hand looks compared to the much bigger hero's. "That's me. Um...okay. S-sorry," he adds when told not to call him sir. It's a habit with him. "That law is just wrong," he states firmly. There's no cheering from Axiom for Marissa but he does clap. Ollie pushes the siren button on the megaphone for quick whoop as Marissa makes her way to the front. "The Constitution begins 'We the People'. I don't if you guys remember a little show called Star Trek but they made a point that the laws have to apply to everyone or they mean nothing." He pauses for a sec before turning to shout loudly towards the tall buildings of Wall Street. "Should we register the rich because money equates power too?" He looks at the cops. "How about you? Ready to turn on your paymasters or are you hiding behind that long blue line?" He turns back to the crowd. "What say you?" He's a rabble rouser...but there's a place for that. Marissa glances at Billy. "Sure we can. You can't pick the family you're BORN to, but you can make a better one later if they suck." There's quite a bit of attention on her, although most of it's still on the guy with the megaphone, doing all the talking. "Da, it is very wrong." Colossus agrees. One of the reporters is straining to get his microphone as close as possible from the other side of the barricade and he walks over. "It is very wrong." he repeats, speaking to the camera. "And if this law goes into effect, I will be leaving the Justice League as I will not comply with it. Only if every American is required to submit their DNA to a national database will everyone be treated equally. And I do not think citizens - and those in power - will be quite so quick to agree to that." Another shrill whistle from Tanya for Oliver, then she looks up as Colossus heads over to the cameras near the barricade, not all that far from her. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she calls out, "If those in power stand at the front of that line, most of us would be right behind them!" It really is about fairness, after all, at least for those like Tanya, which she hopes the newscasters remember to mention. Billy Kaplan grins and laughs a little at what Marissa has to say. "My Rabbi would love you!" He thumbs up at Marissa and turns back to watching the crowd as much as he is Ollie. The Star Trek reference gets a smile and laugh, who knew the man would be at least a little bit of a geek too. Of course then he turns to berating the cops, that gets a frown. Billy knows they are doing their jobs, and are there to protect the protesters as much as everyone else. "Even if they are, it would still be wrong," Axiom insists. When he notices the camera, Axiom squirms slightly. Nope, still not used to that attention so he stays behind Colossus. "Because they'd still get the most wrong part," he says with a nod. The police get a wary look from the teen but he's got no comments towards them. Ollie feeds off the whistles and cheers. He raises his arms above head with a smile across his face and then is pointing towards Wall Street again. After a brief moment he cups his hand to his ear listening to the crowd once more. For Ollie, cops are fair game in a power struggle. People who want power over others become cops at least in Ollie's mind. It is one reason he has never been particularly active in the JLA despite being a member. He doesn't want to be a cop. "Come join us," he calls at the cops. "Don't be Cybermen and cardboard cutouts. Don't be machine men with machine hearts." Once more to the crowd. "We don't hate. Only the unloved hate!" He jumps from the stage and walks towards the line of cops and behind them the path to City Hall. Marissa Sometimes grins a bit at Billy. "And I have to oppose this law. Maybe I should take the time to explain why." What her own reasons are, what she really feels about it. It might sway a few people. She didn't hear Colossus talking about resigning. Not on her immediate cards. The Titans are that family of choice she just mentioned to Billy...and woe betide those who mess with them. Colossus shakes his head at shouted questions and goes back to stand by Axiom. He might be willing to do a more in depth interview but here is not the time for quiet thought and reasoning. He watches Ollie approach the police but stays where he is. "Da, it would still be wrong." he tells Axiom. "And will never happen. The rich and powerful would never agree to it. Laws and registrations are for those who are not them." Tanya will try to get the crowd to go with Oliver, using whistles and applause, as well as urgings of, "Let's go! Let's walk!" and such exclamations. She'll also keep an eye on those protesters nearest to her, to make sure walking is /all/ they do. Hopefully no one gets any ideas about anything more--direct. Billy Kaplan is ready to go when the crowd starts to move, he is there for the march after all. Like Tanya he is keeping his eyes on the crowd in case people get the idea to do more than make noise and statements. Beyond what he has on his sign he does not have as much to say as many of the others, if he were in costume he might be making statements but as just himself he is not anyone that the new would really want to listen too. "They'd try to find a way to weasel out of it," Axiom frowns. He doesn't trust the government or the rich and powerful. Watching Ollie approach the police, Axiom tenses up. He's expecting trouble here. "I hope this d-d-doesn't turn into a riot..." Ollie walks backwards so he can see the crowd as it begins to move. There are a couple folks in the crowd that seem to want to do more then just talk. One is an obvious mutant with green scales. He is yelling and then spits a streaming yellow substance. It goes near the cops but doesn't hit anyone. There are a couple folks that just loom to be ornery. They yell and have a very angry tone to them. With Ollie walking backwards, he doesn't realize how close he is to walking right into the cops. Which is the point at which Marissa..moves. She's trying to get out in front of the cops. "No. ANY display of power will be seen as a threat. I know. I know more than anyone else." She's mostly aiming that at the green lizard guy who's spitting at the cops. Who aren't the enemy here...she knows that. Well, probably. Some of them might have...sympathies. Colossus lets the crowd flow around him so he can get closer to those looking like they're getting angry. Too angry. A hand is set lightly on one shoulder and he says "Calmly. Even if it does pass, lawsuits to stop it will be made the very next day. Do not add fuel to the fire today." raising his voice, he says "We will protest peacefully, da? We will march and shout and not break the law. We are not criminals to be locked up for then you /will/ be on file." "Ah-ah, none of that!" Tanya calls out to the green-scaled mutant. "We're supposed to be here for /peace/, not antagonizing!" She starts to weave through the crowd, staying on the periphery so she can have an easier time of it. She actually likes authorities, in general, and so far she hasn't seen these police do anything to let her assume any of the few bad eggs are amongst them. She's going to try and join Marissa, putting herself in the way, visibly and symbolically. As there are several places where people look like they are getting a bit too angry over everything Billy moves like Colossus to one that looks like he is going to start trouble. He did promise his parents that if things started to get rough looking he would go, he just has to hope he does not end up on the news or they are not going to be happy. Of course some how he ends up in front of one angry looking man that is at least as big as Colossus if not bigger. "Listen to them sir. Show them they are wrong." With Tanya and Marissa with the green spitting guy, and Colossus going after some of the other angry people he hopes he can talk down the really large man without having to do more than talk. Sticking close to Colossus so as not to get swept away by the crowd, Axiom frowns at the people that get a little too rowdy. "Yeah. Don't g-g-give the jerks behind this law what they want," he chimes in. "Show them you're better than that." Everyone is right of course. Calm them down and just march. The heroes do have an effect but there still chants as the group moves. Emotions are high. The police can feel the tension and tighten up their line. And Ollie stumbles right into one of them without looking. He steps on shoes and falls backwards into a young policeman. The green rookie, without thinking or real malice, shoves Ollie off his feet and away from him. The crowd cannot tell the misunderstanding of course. There is a roar from the crowd as they see Ollie shoved. They seem to surge like the ocean with only the heroes as the levees at the moment. And Marissa...not even a hero right now, not in costume, recognizable only as somebody who got screwed by people's hatred of mutants. "No. We show them what we feel, but we don't move. Not yet. Trust me. I have even more reason to hate the bigots than you do." "NYET!" Colossus shouts and spreads his arms. They might go around him but no one is going through 'his' space. He's not even certain what exactly happened but the roar and surge is enough to tell him that something did. "We will not do violence!" "Oh, hell," mutters Tanya when the crowd really starts to get going. She starts heading toward Oliver, trying to get as close as she can to them--not that her comparatively tiny frame will do very much, but she's keeping her back to the police officers, hands spreading out to try and ward off anyone rushing forward. Not that she doesn't really expect to be bowled over, but maybe it's the thought that really will count. Billy Kaplan is, as far as anyone looking can tell, just a normal slightly smaller than average teen and certainly not a hero. He is though, with the heroes standing between people and probable very bad ideas. When the surge comes he reacts more in instinct than rational thought. "NO!" He yells out before he starts to chant. "Stayback,Stayback,Stayback!" In the roar the hollow sound of his voice is likely drowned out, and the light bluish white glow in his eyes will hopefully be missed as his powers go off and a barrier stretches between the mob and the cops. Stretched as wide as he can get it the barrier is probably not that strong, but enough to at least stop the first wave of people. Reaction on reflex, Axiom reaches out with his powers to boost Colossus'. At the same time he mimics the Justice Leaguer, costume shifting to look like a fusion of his own and the mutant's. He also goes metal and gets taller and more muscled as he mimics those abilities. Spreading his arms like Colossus, he tries to serve as a barrier too. The crowd comes up against this barrier of willpower and bit of magic. It does the trick as they seem to recede and calm slightly. Ollie, on the other hand, is getting accosted. An older cop who looks like he is not unfamiliar with Dunkin' Donuts or Tim Horton's has stepped out of the line and pushed Ollie against a squad car. "Loud mouth. Push a cop and that's all it takes." Handcuffs come out as Ollie's hands are pulled behind him. Ollie isn't fighting back. He won't give them any more ammunition. He turns his head against the car and smiles. "Listen to them. Listen to these heroes and citizens just like you. Keep marching! This is bigger than I am. Let them hear the people!" Ollie is being shoved into a squad car now leaving the march to the people. As soon as the crowd is calm, Marissa does her best to fade into it. She came to watch, to observe, to see what the mood was, more than to risk becoming a leader of this...movement. Thus, she disappears. As best a somewhat famous person can. Colossus flicks a quick glance at Axiom when he does his thing but has no attention to spare from the crowd. "You heard him. March and march peacefully." Dropping his arms, he slowly takes a few steps backwards. "We will make our message heard without violence." Watching the protest's leader get handcuffed isn't easy, so Tanya looks back to the crowd. She'll follow the lead of the actual heroes, walking backward while keeping an eye on the protesters. The last thing anyone needs is more violence, so hopefully they'll listen to Oliver's last words and keep this to marching and sending a peaceful message. As soon as the crowd calms, the moment of anger passed, the barrier keeping the protesters from the cops drops. "Listen to him! Peacefully! For freedom, and for everyone's rights!" Billy yells waving his sign. He plans on seeing the march to the end, and if Mister Queen is the only one that gets arrested then as annoying as that is it's a really good day for the cause. Axiom flashes an apologetic glance Colossus' way. He knows his boosting can be a little surprising. When he sees the magic barrier, Axiom blinks and then smiles. Shaking it off, he just nods to what the others say. He'll follow along with the march until its end, watching out for any more trouble. The cops get an annoyed look from the metal teen though, Axiom seeing them as causing trouble here. Category:Logs Category:Events